Kino der Toten
Das Kino der Toten ist eine Zombie Map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Man spielt Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo und Steiner. Die Map und Tipps thumb Anfangs seid ihr in der Lobby mit insgesamt 4 Türen, durch die die Zombies kommen. An der Wand findet ihr sowohl die M14 als auch die Olympia (beide 500 Punkte). Also empfiehlt es sich in der 4. Runde die erste Tür zu öffnen. Wenn man die untere Tür öffnet, die unterhalb der Treppe versteckt in einem kleinen Gang liegt, kommt ihr erst in einen kleinen weiteren Gang, der nach Draußen führt. Dort findet ihr unter anderem die Waffe AK-74u für (1500 Punkte) und einen Automaten. Wenn ihr aber die obere Tür (Treppe hoch und dann rechts) auf macht, dann kommt ihr in einen etwas größeren Raum mit 4 Türen. Achtung: Zombies kommen teileise von der Decke und wenn ihr auf das Theater schaut kommen sie auch aus einem Gang! Da könnt ihr leider keine Barrieren aufbauen. Barrieren soweit wie möglich in den ersten paar Runden aufbauen; das verschafft euch Zeit! Außerdem findet ihr (wenn ihr Glück habt) eine Kiste, die direkt an der Wand steht, mit 2 Fragezeichen drauf, auch Mystery Box genannt. Dort gibt es für 950 Punkte eine zufällige Waffe. Von der FN FAL bis hin zur Armbrust oder dem Ballistischem Messer ist alles dabei. Aber wenn ihr leider den Teddy bekommt, dann habt ihr sozusagen eine Niete und die Kiste verschwindet. Außerdem findet ihr an der Wand neben der Kiste eine M40A1 (1000 Punkte). Wenn Ihr dann weiter geht (die Treppe runter) kommt Ihr in eine 2 Lobby. Links gibt es eine Stakeout für 1500 Punkte. Diese solltet ihr euch unbedingt holen. Unten gibt es auf den Tisch ein Automatisches MG, das Ihr im Notfall einschalten könnt. Es kostet 1500 Punkte und funktioniert sobald der Strom eingeschaltet ist. Wenn Ihr dann unten durch die Tür geht seit Ihr in einem Umkleideraum. Hier springen auch wieder manche Zombies von der Decke. Links gibt es eine MP5K (1500 Punkte). Wenn Ihr durch die nächste Tür lauft kommt Ihr in die Tribüne. Dort gibt es auch eine Claymore (1000 Punkte). Wenn Ihr den Strom einschaltet (der große Schalter mit dem großen Blitz) öffnet sich die Leinwand und Ihr könnt zur Theaterhalle. Außerdem könnt Ihr nun Automaten und Automatische MG's benutzen. Ihr solltet aufpassen, da die Zombies aus 7 Türen und zudem manche aus den Sitzreihen kommen. Wenn Ihr geradeaus geht und kurz vor der Treppe nach rechts geht könnt Ihr für 3000 Punkte das Bowiemesser kaufen, das bis Runde 10 Tödlich ist, was sich sehr lohnt. Daneben gibt es den Jugger Nog Automaten, der euch für 2500 Punkte etwas mehr Lebensbonus beschert, was manchmal sehr nützlich ist. Außerdem kommen, sobald Ihr den Strom einschaltet, die sogenannten Crawler. Das sind Nova Zombies die Explodieren, wenn man sie erschießt. Wenn Ihr dann die Treppe hochlauft seid Ihr in wieder in der Lobby.thumb|336px|Der Strom Schalter im Kino der Toten Höllenhunde Wenn Ihr Level 5 - 6 ereicht habt kommt überall ein dichter Nebel und Ihr hört seltsame geräusche und seht komische Blitze. Dann sagt der Spieler sowas wie: Oh ja die Nummer schon wieder! oder los kom Hündchen wir spielen Granate fangen, Ich will nicht als Leckerlie von so 'nem Welpen enden oder Meine Seele kriegst du nicht! Dann kommen von einigen Orten "Höllenhunde", die euch anspringen und töten wollen. Sie spawnen an den großen Blitzen, kleine Blitze haben keine Bedeutung. Einige Hunde brennen und explodieren, wenn man sie tötet, andere sind wie normale Hunde. Sonstiges Bei normalen Zombies seid ihr mit 2-hit "tot". Ihr liegt mit der einen leichten Waffe z.B. der Ray Gun, M1014, CZ75 oder der Python mit einem 10er Magazin halbtot da. Teamkamaraden können euch wiederbeleben, doch das dauert! Wenn ihr nicht widerbelebt werdet, dann stirbt ihr ganz und werdet nächste Runde wieder gespawnt, voraussgesetzt mindestens ein Teamkamarad lebt noch, sonst ist das Spiel vorbei. Wenn ihr allerdings wieder spanwt habt ihr wieder die Handfeuerwaffe und seid wieder ganz am Anfang. Ihr könnt 3 Radios finden und sie anschalten. Sie sind im Kronleuchter im Theater, rechts im Pack-a-Punch Raum und auf einer Turmspitze draußen. Sobald Ihr den Strom eingeschaltet habt könnt Ihr den Teleporter einschalten (eine Verbindung zur Plattform herstellen und dann in der Lobby eine Verbindung zum Teleporter herstellen). Wenn Ihr den Teleporter verwendet habt müsst Ihr das, sobald er abgekühlt ist, wiederholen. Dann könnt Ihr euch in den Raum mit dem Projektor beamen, dort gibt es Granaten (25 Punkte) und die Pack-a-Punch Maschine, wo Ihr eure Waffen für 5000 Punkte zu Pack-a-Punch Weapons aufrüsten könnt. Nach 30 Sekunden werdet Ihr meistens in kleine Räume gebeamt. Dort gibt es Filmrollen, die Ihr einsammeln könnt. Dann könnt Ihr beim nächsten Mal in diesem Raum eure Filmrollen mit der Aktionstaste abspielen lassen. Es gibt im ersten Raum 5 Bilder von Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, Richthof, Steiner und einer unbekannten Person. thumb|Das Kino der Toten Kategorie:Zombie Mod